Ruki's Sacrifice for Romance
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: This takes place in the tamers world (Season 3) and Rumiko wants Ruki to find a boyfriend with her help and fashion, but she does not know about Takato... (RUKATO) Please R&R!!! CHAPTER 5/CONCLUSION UP!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Let's see, this is my first fanfic, don't flame me. And if you do, don't do it harshly. Do it more like constructive criticism. I guess this can be classified as a "Rukato" not sure what it is though. I don't know why I named it this, but I can't think of ideas. Oh yeah, I'll be using the Japanese names. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!!! Please R&R!!!  
  
1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; if I did Agumon would be in Season 3!!! Digimon belongs to Toei Animation (as much as I wished I owned it).  
  
2  
  
3 Italics: thoughts  
  
3.1 Bold: speech  
  
3.1.1  
  
3.1.2 Ruki's Sacrifice for Romance  
  
3.2  
  
By: LdOFDestruction  
  
Why does Ruki not like all those cute dresses? She can find a good boyfriend. Ruki's mother thought to her self while driving to one of her photo shoots. She'll never find one with the way she dresses.  
  
Why does she want me to wear those ridiculous, stupid looking dresses? I know Takato doesn't really care what I wear. Ruki thought to her self while walking to the park to meet Takato at "Guilmon's home." When will she get it, I don't like cutesy girlish stuff and is she trying to find me a boyfriend? Maybe she'll get the picture soon.  
  
"Hi Taka-chan!" Ruki yelled  
  
"Hi Ruki-chan!" Takato responded back  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if in couples, they call each other -chan, please if not someone correct me, I saw other authors use it too)  
  
Ruki made it to "Guilmon's home" and met up with Takato. She saw Guilmon and Renamon in the corner kissing, also a couple, and started to kiss Takato. They hung around Guilmon's home for the day and Ruki left before dusk. Takato, also leaving, said goodbye to his girlfriend and kissed her again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Ruki got home and saw her mother waiting:  
  
"Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you, I want you to do a photo shoot with me." Ruki's mother said.  
  
"It's none of your business where I go, and you know I hate those cameras! I hate those photo shoots!" Ruki shot back.  
  
"You know it'll be good for you, come on, please? Try on the dress and go to the photo shoot with me tomorrow?" Ruki's mother asked. Why is she so stubborn about this?  
  
"No! I don't want to!" Ruki shot back. Why is she so stubborn to get me to go? Does she want me to. no I already have one."  
  
"But, it'll help you find a nice boy." Ruki's mother said and with those words froze Ruki's face. Maybe she'll do it now. Ruki's mother thought.  
  
"I.. uhhhh.ahhh." Ruki, thinking what to say, was speechless. What should I say.what should I say??? I can't tell her about Takato, or at least not yet. Maybe she will forget if I say I might. With that Ruki responded with a shaky: "Maybe."  
  
Ha! I got her; maybe she does want a boyfriend after all. Ruki's Mother thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Back in the park.  
  
"Taka-chan, I don't know what to do. She wants me to go and she says it will help get a boyfriend," Ruki told Takato.  
  
"Tell her about us." Takato responded.  
  
"I can't, or at least not yet" Ruki said quickly.  
  
"Well try it. Can't knock it till you try it," Takato responded. Wonder what she looks like in a dress.She might look cute. "You'll look cute."  
  
"Really? Hmmmm.." Ruki thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please be gentle in your reviews. I may not be as good in this, but give me some slack. Just remember when you wrote your first fanfic. I will continue it when I have time and when I find new ideas. And this is a cliffhanger, if you didn't notice, and I'm not sure if it's a romance, but I just put it under the genre. Give me time to write more. And I promise to try to fit the others (Lee, Terriermon, etc.) in my next chapter if I write one. Just to let you know:  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
Ruki's mother=??? (Someone help with this)  
  
Takato=Takato  
  
Guilmon=Giyomon (spelling help with this one too) 


	2. Chapter 2: Lee's Input on things

A/N: You already know this is the continuation. It's a little funnier than the last one and it seems to go off the story a little (or to me it does). The romance will come later, if I can fit it in somewhere. Hope it goes good with all you, the readers. Remember, I still can't take flames, only constructive criticism, and this is still my first story.  
  
Disclaimer (again): Toei Animation owns Digimon, not me (but I wish I did). I am simply borrowing their character in MY own story with TOEI made characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Lee's Input on things  
  
We left off Ruki and Takato at the park still thinking about Ruki's decision.  
  
"Well." Takato asked.  
  
"Wait, I'm still thinking!" Ruki snapped back.  
  
"What's wrong, Ruki-san?" Renamon asked, stopping her make-out session with Guilmon, not listening before.  
  
"I might have to go to one of my Mother's stupid photo shoots, wearing a DRESS."  
  
"What's a dress?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Guil-chan.," said Renamon.  
  
"I say she tries it out, maybe she'll like it," said Takato. Maybe I'll like it too, hehe. Takato thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I don't know Ruki-san, it's all up to you. Now where were we Guil- chan?" Renamon said turning to the red dinosaur digimon, smiling, making Guilmon smile, then starting to make out again.  
  
"Those two are really made for each other," said Ruki. Takato just nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I'll ask Lee and Terriermon, maybe they can help me find a decision." Ruki thought aloud. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lee's number and asked to go to the park.  
  
  
  
Lee and Terriermon show up in front of "Guilmon's House"  
  
"What's up guys?" asked Lee. Takato and Ruki described her "problem" to Lee.  
  
Terriermon stared at Guilmon and Renamon still making out in the corner "Get a room you two." Somewhat annoyed that Renamon wasn't making out with him instead.  
  
"But, this is my house." Said Guilmon. Terriermon seemed even more annoyed that he was proven wrong and growled.  
  
"Calm down Terriermon, this IS his house." Lee told Terriermon. Terriermon jumped on his head and said he wanted to talk to him outside. He then started to whisper into Lee's ear.  
  
"I know, but that should be ME in Renamon's arms, its not fair Jen."  
  
"Sounds like your personal problem, deal with it, find a new love," Replied Lee "there are plenty of mons in the world, or digital world.. anyway I need to talk to Takato and Ruki, Ruki needs help with something. Momentai, like you always say." Lee walked back into Guilmon's home. Terriermon just walked away in anger.  
  
"Now what was your problem?" Lee asked the couple.  
  
"Well, Ruki-chan is thinking about being in a fashion shoot her mom wants her to be in, wearing a DRESS," Takato seemingly said excited, "and needs a second opinion, from a human."  
  
"Oh, ok well, she can try it if she wants, personally, it would be rare to see her in a dress." Lee said chuckling.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ruki asked, somewhat irritated by the comment and chuckling.  
  
"Well, it is sort of true, Ruki-chan. I haven't seen you wear a dress ever." Takato said.  
  
"Your on his side too?! Fine, I'll prove you both wrong. I'll do it, I'll show both of you that I can be as girlish as Juri!" Ruki said walking away from Guilmon's home in a somewhat rage.  
  
Lee and Takato stood in Guilmon's house in silence, and then Takato was the first to speak up.  
  
"She's actually gonna do it, I can't believe it. I'm gonna see her in a dress!" Takato said out loud.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to see what Ruki would do, and what she looks like in a dress." Lee said surprised it worked.  
  
"You don't know how long I wanted to see this, ever since we became a couple," Takato said excited "FINALLY!!!"  
  
  
  
Back at the Makino Residence  
  
"Well, did you think about it?" Ruki's Mother asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, mother and, yeah I'll try it, but this is probably gonna be the only time!" Ruki said quickly. I'll show those boys I can be girlish she thought to herself  
  
"Great," Ruki's mother said surprised, "let's see what dress you can wear tomorrow." Ruki's mother said in excitement and started to pull out very cutesy dresses and calling photographers and agents saying her daughter will do a photo shoot. Ruki just watched.  
  
"Man.what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: I think this chapter was better than the first one. It seems like its going off the story a little, I just wanted it to be a little funnier. Romance will probably start to take place in the next chapters. But still, give your opinions. Oh yeah, you wondering what happened to Terriermon? I'll do a spin-off when I get the chance, but this is still my main project, PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!  
  
Just to let you know:  
  
Makino=Ruki's last name  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
Lee, Jen (Jenrya)=Henry  
  
Ruki's Mother=??? (Still looking for a name)  
  
(Everyone else is their self (Renamon, Guilmon, and Takato)) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Night before the Shoot

A/N: I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It helps me continue my story, especially since I found out what Ruki's mother's name was (Thanks whoever gave it to me). Without further ado, here's CHAPTER 3!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, Digimon is TOEI Animation's creation, I just make better stories using their characters  
  
Chapter 3: The Night before the Shoot  
  
I can't believe he thinks that. Ruki thought, while being measured for a dress thinking about what happened during that afternoon. "Mother, are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost, let me finish taking your measurements," Makino said, using measuring tape to take her arm span. "I just want to say again, Ruki dear, that this makes me very happy. You'll find a boy soon with this dress." Ruki's face froze.  
  
"Wha.what?" Ruki stuttered  
  
"Yeah, you'll find a nice boyfriend with the dress. I thought that's why you wanted to do this for that reason. You have been depressed these past couple days. I think it would nice for you to find a nice boy, it will cheer you up." Makino said.  
  
"N.no mother, I didn't join to find a boyfriend. I." Ruki stalled thinking about Takato and if she would reveal her love relationship.  
  
"You would what, dear?" Makino asked.  
  
"Nothing, I gotta go." Ruki said quickly and left.  
  
"I'm not done." Makino said. What has gotten into that girl, she thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ruki called Takato on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Taka-chan?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"It's Ruki, can you go to the park, we need to talk."  
  
"Ok, your not going to kill me, are you? Look, I'm sorry about what me and Lee said."  
  
"No its not that, we.just need to talk."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Takato showed up at the park a couple of minutes later. They kissed passionately, Takato quickly regained his senses.  
  
"What's up Ruki-chan?"  
  
"My mother just wants me to do the photo shoot for a boyfriend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"Well...no. I know you love me, you do love me right?"  
  
"Of course I do." Ruki responded.  
  
"Then I have nothing to worry about, I trust you."  
  
"Thanks, Taka-Chan, I feel like I really can do this then." Ruki said. Then kissed again.  
  
"Anyways, I want to see you in a dress, its as rare as a meteor shower." Takato said, and started to snicker.  
  
"What was THAT supposed to mean, huh? I can't be girlish? I'll show you, and Lee!" Ruki suddenly changed her voice tone and stomped away.  
  
"Ok, I'll be looking forward to that," Takato yelled back to Ruki while walking away, "and I love you Ruki-Chan!" he shouted then started to imagine Ruki in a dress. Man, it's hard to imagine Ruki-Chan in a dress...Takato thought.  
  
Ruki looked back and then quickly turned back and gave a small smirk.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the Nonaka Residence:  
  
"I wonder where she ran off to, mother?" Makino said talking to her mother, Ruki's Grandmother.  
  
"Maybe she had to talk to a friend," Grandmother replied, "This is her first time I can remember her wearing a dress."  
  
"Well, I think it would be nice for her to do this, I will help her find a nice boy." Makino said.  
  
"Are you sure that's what she wants?" Grandmother asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Ruki walks through the door of the home.  
  
"Why'd you run off again?" Makino said. She must be nervous, she thought.  
  
"I had to talk to someone, mother," Ruki said quickly, "It wasn't important."  
  
"It seemed important," Makino said, "come on, you can tell me, I'm your mother."  
  
Should I tell her about Taka-Chan? No...not yet. But, made me mad today, but still. Ruki thought. "None of your business!" Ruki snapped back, trying to act the way she always does. "Look, mother, just finish this. I want to sleep now."  
  
"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm always here." Makino said. Wonder what it is though. Makino finally finished all the measurements. "Ok, Ruki dear, I'm done, you should get some rest. Big, no huge day tomorrow, It's the start of you fashion career! I'll get your dress ready tonight, it will be spectacular don't worry. Oh yeah, you can invite your friends. I'll invite some of my agents and photographers sons, maybe you'll like them, eh?" Makino said, starting to chuckle a little.  
  
"Uhhhh....Great Mother, good night." Ruki said quickly. That's what I was afraid of, a fashion career and even worse, boys instead of Taka-Chan and Lee, probably just going to drool. That reminds me, I'll call them tomorrow and tell them. I'll show those guys. But, man, I HATE DRESSES!  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
A/N: WHOOO!!! I finished it! I guess it was more fluff, man I wouldn't know, but anyways I involved Ruki's Grandmother in here and I will just refer to her in my fics as "Grandmother," unless someone gives me a name I can use. I'll use Makino as Ruki's mother's name and "Nonaka" as their last name. Please review again and I hoped you liked it. Still wondering about Terriermon? Well, I'm still thinking of a story, so Terriermon fans, sit tight! It will come eventually. Anyways, I'll try to get a new chapter soon. But, I'll wait to see how this one flies. Remember, no flames! Lates!  
  
Just to let you know:  
  
Takato=Takato  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
Makino=Makino (I'm guessing)  
  
Grandmother= Ruki/Rika's Grandmother (I don't know her name)  
  
Lee/Jen/Jenrya=Henry  
  
Nonaka=Ruki's last name (in the dubbed, I don't know the Japanese one, I like it better anyway ^_^) 


	4. Chapter 4: THe Morning before the Shoot

A/N: Finally, I have all the Japanese names!!! Thanks to my reviewers. Again, thanks for reviewing and when you're done here please check out my new fanfic using a crossover of Dexter's Laboratory and Ranma ½ (sorry for the shameless plug ^_^) ON TO CHAPTER 4!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own Digimon or its characters, Toei does. The only character I own was the one I made up, Akimiro, the photographer.  
  
Chapter 4: The Morning of the photo Shoot  
  
(Ruki wakes up on the morning of the photo shoot and Rumiko opens her sliding door to wake her up)  
  
"Ready for the big day today?" Rumiko asked her half-asleep daughter.  
  
"Ehhh...Yeah..." Ruki answered sleepily.  
  
"Great! Get washed up and get a light breakfast, we need to meet Akimiro- san in the studio in an hour. We have to get your dress and get your make- up on..." Rumiko explained.  
  
"Ok...wait you didn't say anything about make-up! I don't like make-up!" Ruki said surprised. First I have to wear a dress, now make-up?! What's up with her, well it'll prove Lee and Taka-Chan wrong. I'll show them I can be girlish. She thought.  
  
"Well, you can't get in front of the camera without looking good. Besides, it will impress the people there and the boys." Rumiko said trying to persuade her daughter to like the idea of make-up and finding a boyfriend.  
  
"Geez, Mother, for the last time I'm not doing this for a boyfriend," Ruki said, "I'm doing this for..." leading off, thinking of something to say.  
  
"Well, what ARE you doing this for?" Rumiko said, wanting to know what she did it for.  
  
"For you, Mother, so you would stop bothering me to go to your photo shoots." Ruki lied, hiding why she really did it. I hope I prove Taka-Chan and Lee wrong, and they cherish the moment, because it's never happening again! Ruki thought to herself.  
  
"Anyways, get ready. Wash up and get some breakfast from your Grandmother." Rumiko said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the breakfast table...  
  
"Morning, Grandmother," Ruki greeted her grandmother, Seiko Hata.  
  
"Morning, Ruki," Seiko Hata greeted back, "your breakfast is on the table. Your mother doesn't want me to feed you a lot, but its better to eat as much as you want, so eat as much as you want."  
  
"Grandmother, can I tell you something...personal without telling my mother?" Ruki asked, trying to get her thoughts about Takato out to someone else other than Lee.  
  
"Sure, dear, I won't tell your mother, if you don't want me to," Seiko Hata said, "Now, what is it?"  
  
"Well, you know how Mother is doing this to find me a boyfriend," Ruki started, "I actually already have one. Since Mother is bringing all those boys to the shoot..."  
  
"I already knew your mother wanted to find you a boyfriend. But your current boyfriend is news to me, but I have noticed you've been acting happier lately, anyway if you love him; you have nothing to worry about. And if you meant what you said, you have nothing to worry about; his heart already belongs to you. And he does care and love you, too right?" Seiko Hata asked  
  
"Of course he does, we love each other." Ruki said.  
  
"The like I said you have nothing to worry about, he love you, you love him, then you two will never be apart." Seiko Hata said.  
  
"Your right thanks Grandmother." Ruki replied.  
  
Rumiko walked into the kitchen...  
  
"Ready, Ruki dear, we need to meet he fashion designer and the rest of the crew." Rumiko said.  
  
"Ok, Mother." Ruki said, "Let me call my friends first so they can come." Ruki then called Takato on the phone to invite him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the phone:  
  
"Hello? Taka-Chan?"  
  
"Yes, Ruki-Chan?"  
  
"You can come to my photo shoot, can you come?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, is it ok if I bring Lee?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll prove both of you wrong!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Juri too"  
  
"Juri? Why?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Lee and Juri are a couple now. It happened yesterday after we left the park the first time."  
  
"Oh, news to me, ok I guess. It shows more people that I can be girlish. Don't miss it, it'll probably be the last time I ever wear a dress, so cherish it."  
  
"How about our wedding..."  
  
"Going a little too far there, Taka-Chan. Anyways, see you there and I love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too, bye."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Takato then called Lee...  
  
"Hello? Lee? It's Takato."  
  
"Yeah, What's up?"  
  
"Wanna go with me to see Ruki-Chan's photo shoot?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, I'll even bring a camera. It's rare to see her in a dress."  
  
"That's exactly what I said...anyway, you can bring Juri too if you want."  
  
"Sure, I'll bring Juri-Chan. She'll probably want to see Ruki in a dress anyway."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you and Juri at the park in about 35 minutes. Her shoot starts in about an hour."  
  
"Fine with me. I'll have to call Juri-Chan now. See you at the park."  
  
"See you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lee then called Juri...  
  
"Hello? Juri-Chan? It's me Lee."  
  
"Lee-Chan? Hi! I had a great time last night!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. Anyway wanna go with me and Takato to Ruki's photo shoot?"  
  
"Photo shoot, didn't she hate cameras?"  
  
"She wanted to prove to Takato that she could wear a dress."  
  
"Awwwwwwww, how cute. Wait; has she even worn a dress before?  
  
"Since we've known her, No."  
  
"Then I wanna go, its rare!"  
  
"Hahaha, that's why we're going. Meet me at the park, and then Takato will meet us there. Go there in about 30 minutes."  
  
"Ok, see you there, and I love you Lee-Chan"  
  
"Love you too Juri-Chan"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The three friends met up at the park by "Guilmon's Home."  
  
"Well, are you all ready to see something rare and unbelievable?" Takato asked the couple jokingly.  
  
"Sure let's go." Lee said and Juri agreed.  
  
"Where you all going?" Guilmon asked the group of kids.  
  
"We're going to Ruki's photo shoot, she's wearing a DRESS." Takato said in excitement.  
  
"What's a dress? Rena-Chan said she was going to tell me, but she never did." Guilmon said.  
  
"Well, it's a..." Takato started.  
  
"A nice things that girls wear to look nice." Renamon came out of the shadows.  
  
"Rena-Chan!" Guilmon said in excitement.  
  
"I love you too, Guil-Chan," the yellow fox said, "Takato-san, I would also like to see Ruki-san in a dress."  
  
"If Rena-Chan goes, I go, please!?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Fine, you can both go, but Guilmon you have to be in a box again no one can see you, sorry boy. And Renamon I guess you can stay in the shadows...wait a minute, I thought you would go with Ruki-Chan" Takato said.  
  
"...She doesn't really want me to go. But I really want to see." Renamon said.  
  
"Ok, fine lets go! I have a camera, a lot of film, a video camera, and even more tape! I can't miss this!" Takato said. Everyone laughed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the photo studio...  
  
Geez, why is there so many people. I thought this was a simple photo shoot. Ruki thought as they applied the make-up to Ruki. "Mother, why is so many people, and why are they mainly boys!?" Ruki asked her mother.  
  
"Well, Ruki, you need to find a boyfriend and I'm helping you." Rumiko said.  
  
"Mother, for the last time, I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR A BOYFRIEND!!!" Ruki yelled.  
  
"Sure, I believe you," Rumiko said in sarcasm, then chuckling, "Anyway, we're going to start in about ten minutes."  
  
Damn sarcasm. Ruki thought. Anyways, where are Taka-Chan and the others?  
  
Takato, Lee, Juri, and a box walked into the studio.  
  
"There she is," Takato said in excitement to the others, "Man, she IS cute in a dress, but who are these other guys here."  
  
Takato saw the other boys there saying almost the same thing.Ruki looks cute in a dress. Takato didn't worry though, he knew she only liked, or loved, him.  
  
"The shoot will start in one Minute!!!" the photographer, Akimiro said, shouted, hoping Ruki heard it.  
  
Why am I nervous? It's just a photo shoot, but why is there so many people! Ruki thought.  
  
"Ten seconds, you should get out here now!" Akimiro shouted.  
  
"Ready? Go out there and do your best, a lot of people are watching." Rumiko said to her daughter before walking out there.  
  
Man, I hope Taka-Chan is out there, cause this is the last time I'm doing this! Ruki thought. "Here goes nothing..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: This is by far, the longest chapter I have written. And I hope you liked it. I added a little Leeuri (LeexJuri) and still no Terriermon, sorry Terriermon fans. PLEASE R&R and still NO FLAMES!!! And I'll try to get a new chapter ASAP.  
  
Just to let you know:  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
Lee/Jen/Jenrya=Henry  
  
Juri=Jeri  
  
Seiko Hata=Ruki/Rika's Grandmother  
  
Rumiko=Makino (Ruki/Rika's mother)  
  
Akimiro=the photographer (I made him up) 


	5. Chapter 5: The PHOTO SHOOT and THE FUTUR...

A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry (to my few fans) about the absence, but you know with the holidays and family...not to mention my trip to Las Vegas (spending much money on Pump it Up and DDR.hehehe). Did I mention that all the Tamers are teenagers in my stories? (They're like 15 or somewhere around there...) But anyways, I hope you had a good holiday and a happy new year. ON TO THE CONCLUSION!  
  
Disclaimer: Toei owns all the digimon mentioned in here. Most of the character I used is Toei's not mine, except for Akimiro (the name is a combination of my two favorite game companies Aki (for their great wrestling games) and Andamiro (creators of Pump it Up)) and the snotty rich boy called Bobby.  
  
Chapter 5: The PHOTO SHOOT and THE FUTURE  
  
We left the Tamers watching Ruki...and Ruki was about to start the fashion shoot...  
  
Takato stood on the side, very excited to see his girlfriend in a dress, for the first time. And he knew it was very rare. Guilmon was in the box the Tamers made for the dinosaur, Renamon was in the shadows watching (or so they thought...), and Terriermon was still missing on his own separate journey. The rich boys were on the other side of the stage, wondering if Ruki was pretty, already thinking what to say to try to pick up Ruki with pick-up likes that seemed cheesy. They seemed to be staring at Takato, and thinking 'what is that guy doing there?' Takato ignored them for now and thought about Ruki. 'I can't believe Ruki-Chan is doing it...'Takato thought, 'I thought she was going to deny it, I'm so happy!' Lee and Juri also noticed that Takato was a little antsy, and started to snicker.  
  
"Geez, Takato looks really happy," Juri said to her boyfriend, Lee, "I haven't seen him that happy since they expressed their feelings to each other..."  
  
"I know," Lee said to Juri, "he was very excited when we first convinced Ruki to do it."  
  
"You helped him?" Juri asked, "why?"  
  
"Well," Lee started to answer; "he REALLY wanted to see her in the dress, hahaha..." Lee laughed nervously. Juri gave him a playful cold stare just shouting out 'that's not funny,' in a playful way. "Hey just trying to help a friend. Wouldn't you help Ruki if Takato repeatedly refused to wear, let's say, a tuxedo and Ruki really wanted to see him in a tux?" Lee said.  
  
"Hmmmmm...good point," Juri said, "look here she comes." Ruki started to walk out to the main stage where Akimiro was waiting for Ruki to take pictures. With Akimiro on the stage, the rich preppy boys on one side of the stage, and there were the Tamers and the digimon that were on the other side of the stage. Ruki suddenly just stopped and looked out to see what and how big the crowd was.  
  
Ruki started to look at the crowd. Ruki was wearing a long, luxurious white and pink dress with flowers on it. She had her hair down, which was also rare, and had make-up on. "Why is it so big..." Ruki said to herself "Mother did way too much for this." Ruki looked over to Rumiko and Rumiko gave a large smile and two thumbs up. Ruki sighed and looked into the crowd again. She then saw Takato, Lee, Juri, and a box in the crowd. "Taka-Chan made it!" Ruki said excitedly to herself, "but what's that box..."  
  
Ruki stared at the box, then suddenly it moved. Ruki was startled a little, then she noticed what was in the box. "Oh, it just Guilmon...wait a minute, there's something else under there...no, it can't be?! Renamon?!?! I didn't ask her to go?" Ruki stared at the box, and it kept shaking. Then it suddenly stopped shaking and two holes punched out of the box. Out of those two holes came a red claw-like hand and a yellow and white paw. They started to wave and give thumbs up. Ruki tried not to smile but did anyways. "Stupid Renamon, I told her not to come, but at least she did..." Ruki said. Takato noticed and tried to stop them, but saw Ruki and started to blush when he saw her in the dress, then smiled, and finally sheepishly waved to her. Ruki just waved back and smiled.  
  
"I told you not to do that Guilmon!" Takato said.  
  
"It was Rena-Chan's idea!" Guilmon said quickly.  
  
"Yes, sorry Takato-san. It was my idea. Ruki-san is probably very nervous, and I thought it was a good idea if we did that and it would make Ruki-san less tense. I take full blame, don't yell at Guil-Chan." Renamon said asking for forgiveness.  
  
"Renamon? I thought you were in the shadows..." Takato said. " I'm not mad at you guys. Anyway, I always thought you always liked to stay in the rafters and shadows, Renamon, you always did."  
  
"Well, I did..." Renamon started, "but I want to stay with my Guil-Chan in his box." Renamon looked at Guilmon, smiled, then kissed and hugged him. Guilmon just blushed and Takato, Lee, and Juri just laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the photographer, Akimiro yelled to the back. "Hurry up! And don't be intimidated or shy, you look beautiful!"  
  
'Ehhh...here goes nothing...' Ruki thought. Ruki started to walk out to the theme from Zoolander (A/N: sorry, I was watching a movie with Ben Stiller in it (Happy Gilmore...hehehehe) and this just popped into my head ^_^;), blushing with her head down. Takato was very excited at this point and started to roll his camcorder and take pictures. Lee and Juri also took pictures and the two digimon stared in amazement.  
  
"Wow! She looks cuter than I thought she would look like! Her hair's down...and, oh my, she has make-up on!" Takato said in excitement.  
  
"Awwwwww.....she's adorable!" Juri said.  
  
"Wow...this IS rare." Lee said.  
  
"Ruki-san, you are a beautiful woman." Renamon stared and she was proud of Ruki wearing a dress.  
  
"Takato always said she looked pretty." Guilmon said.  
  
The preppy rich boys on the other side of the stage stared at Ruki and her beauty. Many of the boys even shouted stuff out like "She is beautiful!" and "Damn she's hot!" This annoyed Takato a little but as long as they kept their hands off and did not offend Ruki in any way, he tolerated the actions, which he considered very rude.  
  
Akimiro looked at her and smiled a warm smile. "Don't be shy, you are beautiful! Let all these people know you are BEAUTIFUL!!!" the photographer said with excitement.  
  
Akimiro took many shots from many angles for about three hours. The tamers watched every single minute, took many pictures, and Takato recorded the whole thing. The rich boys on the other side, however, were admiring her beauty and trying to find the "perfect pick-up line" to ask Ruki out on a date after the photo shoot was done.  
  
The whole photo shoot lasted about 3 hours (A/N: that's pretty long for a photo shoot if you ask me ^_^) and Ruki was finally relieved that it was done. She got a loud ovation and could see her fellow tamers and digimon to be seemingly the loudest.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After the photo Shoot...  
  
Ruki walked into the back leaving the stage with a loud ovation and met her mother.  
  
"Ruki, dear, you did great!" Rumiko said, "I still don't believe you did that well!"  
  
"Thanks mother," Ruki said, "but I wanted to get this out of the way quickly. So, WHY DID IT TAKE THREE HOURS!?"  
  
"I just wanted it to last," Rumiko said, "this is the only time like you said right?  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Ruki said, "I'm just glad you're happy. It seems better than I thought..."  
  
"So you like it?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Ruki thought, "give me time to think" and Ruki just smiled. "I have to meet someone outside so, can I please get out of this dress!?"  
  
Rumiko laughed and said "Sure. I'm just happy to see you actually wearing a dress. Well, did you meet or see any boys that you were actually interested in?"  
  
"What did I say mother," Ruki said some-what annoyed, "I didn't do this for a boyfriend! Now if you excuse me I have to change and meet someone."  
  
"Sure you didn't meet any boys," Rumiko said with a hint of sarcasm, "I hope he's a nice boy."  
  
'Damn sarcasm...' Ruki thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Outside the studio...  
  
Takato, Lee, Juri, and the digimon (with the exception of Terriermon) were waiting for Ruki. Takato then noticed that the rich boys were staring at them. Then one of them came up to Takato, with a rude attitude.  
  
"What are YOU guys doing here," one of the boys said to Takato, " you don't even belong in the same room as us, or even Ruki!"  
  
"What do you know?" Takato said.  
  
"I know that she's too good for the likes of you!" the rich boy said.  
  
"What the hell is your name anyway?" Takato said angrily.  
  
"Not like you have to know, but its Bobby." The boy said. Ruki then walked out of the studio and both boys said in unison her name. Bobby then started to try to pick up Ruki with one of his cheesy lines.  
  
"You're looks are worth a million bucks!" Bobby said, "You wanna be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh...no." Ruki replied coldly.  
  
"So you this piece of trash instead of me?" Bobby then pointed to Takato. Then grabbed Ruki's hand forcefully.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Ruki shouted.  
  
"Let her go, jerk!" Takato said. Juri and Lee watched as well as the Digimon.  
  
"Taka-Chan! Help me!" Ruki said.  
  
"Chan? You love him!!!" Bobby shouted in rage. "How much would it take to win your love? 1 million?"  
  
Takato couldn't stand it anymore and with Ruki, punched Bobby's lights out. "The Price is wrong, Bob!" Takato said. (A/N: hehehehe...I was watching Happy Gilmore). "Love or beauty is priceless, especially for a girl like Ruki1"  
  
"Thank you, Taka-Chan!" Ruki said and pulled Takato into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
The other rich guys then charged at Takato, but the two digimon that were hiding in the box rushed out and attacked the boys evading their attack. Ruki and Takato saw the two digimon take out the guys. "Thanks" the couple said. "No problem" the digimon said, and went under the box again then started to make out again.  
  
"Wow...I did not know anything, until now." Rumiko said from the doorway.  
  
"Mother!" Ruki said, startled. "I can explain about Takato..."  
  
"Its ok," Rumiko said. "He seems to be a nice boy."  
  
"Nice to meet you Makino-san," Takato greeted and shook her hand.  
  
"He IS a nice boy," Rumiko said, and the group laughed. "I saw what happened with that boy. If you don't want me to be in your love life, why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you tell me about Takato here?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to upset you, so I did this, and he dared me to wear a dress." Ruki said then started to whisper, "A challenge to be girlish, I proved him wrong." The mother and daughter duo then started to giggle.  
  
"Ok, I'm not upset." Rumiko said. "Have you thought about a career in fashion, like me? They are very impressed with you Ruki, dear."  
  
"No, it ok mother," Ruki started, "if there are boys like that, I would sacrifice that for Romance, especially a romance with Taka-Chan."  
  
"Ok, today was fun for you right?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, but like I said, I DON'T WANNA DO IT EVER AGAIN!" Ruki shouted. The group laughed again.  
  
"That's ok," Takato started, "I got the whole thing ON TAPE!" Takato said. The group laughed even more. "One more thing, you DO look cute in a dress." Takato started to blush.  
  
"Come here lover boy!" Ruki said and pulled him into another deep, passionate kiss, more passionate than before.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The couples were never separated again. The characters are now living happily. Here were their futures:  
  
Takato and Ruki (5 years later): After the photo shoot, they became closer than ever, and true to her word, Ruki never wore a dress again...of course until her wedding. And guess who designed the dress...none other than Rumiko. Ruki never got into the fashion business...instead; she became a successful businessperson. Takato now helps Lee in his new business, finishing the "digimon project" that Lee's dad started. They had two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl's name was Rumiko (after Ruki's mother) and the boy was Jenrya (after his best friend, Lee Jenrya). The children, who already have D-Arcs, just recently learned how to play the card game thanks to Ruki, the former Digimon Queen. They take many trips to the digital world and China, to visit Lee and Juri, for vacations. And they are still friends with Lee and Juri. They are still living happily with their digimon...  
  
Renamon and Guilmon (5 years later): Also living happily with Takato and Ruki. They had a joint wedding with Takato and Ruki and also had two kids. These two were, oddly, Tokomon and Motimon. The two young digimon, according to the story, now belong to young Rumiko and Jenrya (Ruki and Takato's kids). The two young children digimon play with the kids all the time and are now learning small attacks.  
  
Juri and Lee Jenrya (5 years later): Still friends with Takato and Ruki. They just got married recently and have one kid, Genesis. They, like the others, are happy. They now live in China and Takato and Ruki visit them often. Leomon, Juri's digimon, protects their family and also found a mate, had one young digimon, and now that digimon belongs to Genesis (Lee and Juri's Kid) and Genesis has two digimon, Leomon's child and Terriermon's child.  
  
Rumiko (5 years later): The super-model mother of Ruki is also happy with a lover, Akimiro. After the photo shoot, they apparently fell in love. And Rumiko stopped going through relationships like nothing and found true happiness with the photographer. Her wedding was the most prestigious wedding anyone has ever seen...and an even more prestigious wedding dress. Rumiko got married before Ruki, and Ruki approves of Akimiro, since he is the only one who she lets take pictures of her.  
  
Terriermon (5 years later): He, after a very long time, came back with a new love. He finally accepted Guilmon and Renamon's romance. In fact, Terriermon was Guilmon's best man, since Takato had his wedding the same time as Guilmon did. Oddly, the story goes that if the Tamers are attracted, the digimon would too, but since Leomon was male, he was never attracted...or was he...we will never know. He also has a son digimon, but strangely is owned by Lee's son, and now Lee and Juri's son has two digimon.  
  
THE END / FIN  
  
A/N: WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! My masterpiece is finally COMPLETE! This is extremely long...this is what happens if I don't write for a while. Well, I hope you liked it. I personally like the futures part and when Takato punched Bobby out. Tell me what you think! Regarding that guy who wants to use my story for something, e-mail me and give me the details, and review my story again to tell me. Either way, it works. PLEASE REVIEW IT! This is by far my favorite chapter. And I'll finish my Dexter's Laboratory/Ranma ½ crossover ASAP to start my Terriermon story, and maybe start a Leeuri story, and even quite possibly a Leomon romance story. Well, anyway REVIEW IT PLEASE!!! 


End file.
